Unbearable
Unbearable is a fanon written by Anna-athena. This follows the games and life of Asia Madding, an mysterious girl living in District Twelve. To read the first chapter, Confession click here. Characte WARNING! it is reccomended that you DO NOT read the following information becuase it contains spoliers from the first chapter!!! 'Asia Madding' Age: 13 Gender: '''Female '''History: Asia didn’t have a father growing up. When she was 5, her mother ran away with her to Arizona, United States. Her father began hunting her and her mother down, he began to become a stalker. He murdered Asia’s hamster---and left it on their doorway. He made threatening calls, threated to kill them. Then one day he succeeded. One day, she came home from school to find her mother dead…shortly after she was kidnapped by her father. He ran and fled with her to a nation in Panem. Evenutally, they settled in DistrictTwelve, where Asia learned how to fish, hunt, boat, and fight. Her childhood has harded her. She wishes to make friends but her father makes it seem like friends are a bad thing. When she was 10, she almost was shot by a peacekeeper for wielding a weapon. A muscular boy, Thunder Way, killed the peacekeeper to spare her life. She found out that he was a descendant of an old rebel and lived in an abandoned shack down the valley with his mother. They began to hunt and fish together, sharing the loot. She trusted Thunder, but he didn’t trust her----yet. Once, when he was in the woods, Asia went to find him becase she was bored. Being 11 at the time, she ran to his house to find his mother fatally sick. Saving her, she earned Thunder’s trust. She thinks of him as her brother, and dosen’t know he has romantic feelings from him---although they are mixed, She’s extremely pretty, light brown hair, blue jean eyes. Reapings: Thunder and Asia went to the reapings together, he volunteered for an 12 year old, first because Asia was reaped, and because he pitied the boy. At the reapings, he looked at Asia, she started crying. “United we can do it, we can change the world, we can survive the hunger games, divided…I can’t go on.” Asia thought he was saying that for the press, but he meant it. He plans on killing to get Asia out…he’ll sacrifice himself if he has too. Fatal Flaw: Scared of people who take too much of an intrest of her, backs off easily, vary, and unloyal. Strengths: Weapons, especially the dagger, fierce but careful. Only trusts her deceased mother, and best friend Thunder Way. 'Thunder Way' Age: 14 Gender: Male History: Thunder was born in a abandoned shack down a valley in District Twelve. He never socialized, even though he knew who the peacekeepers are. As a child, he always wondered about his father, but he soon learned that he was a rebel killed in the dark days war. Her mother is a quiet, old women, Thunder was borne to an old couple. When he was about 11, he spotted a scared looking girl crying when a peacekeeper advanced on her. Hunting at the time and wielding forbidden bow and arrows, he shot the peacekeeper. The girl interested him, she was crying, but she still had that look of fierce hatred on her, like she wouldn’t go down without a fight. Thunder watched the girl, until they began to hunt together. He got to know her and she seemed to trust him, but he was cautious. He learned that her name was Asia and that she hated her father. Finally, when the girl saved his mother, he earned his trust. He developed feelings for her…but they are mixed. Thunder is muscular, has messy dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, tan skin, and an half grin.Reapings: Thunder and Asia went to the reapings together, he volunteered for an 12 year old, first because Asia was reaped, and because he pitied the boy. At the reapings, he looked at Asia, she started crying. “United we can do it, we can change the world, we can survive the hunger games, divided…I can’t go on.” Asia thought he was saying that for the press, but he meant it. He plans on killing to get Asia out…he’ll sacrifice himself if he has too. Fatal Flaw: '''Unsure of himself, Asia. '''Strengths: Bow & Arrow, Woods Knowledge, Strength